


The Prince and the Carpenter

by reeby10



Series: Tell Me a Story Not!Fic [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Notfic, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: once upon a time there were two men. one was a prince who didn’t want to be a prince. the other was a carpenter who only wanted to travel the world.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Tell Me a Story Not!Fic [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198685





	The Prince and the Carpenter

**Author's Note:**

> An old not!fic bc yay crossposting and archiving!
> 
> Originally posted [here](https://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/post/29160782638/tell-me-a-story-drabble-3).

once upon a time there were two men. one was a prince who didn’t want to be a prince. the other was a carpenter who only wanted to travel the world. one day the prince went to ask the carpenter to make him a boat. he was going to use the boat to escape from being a prince, though no one else knew that. as soon as the prince and the carpenter saw each other they fell in love, but they had to hide it from the prince’s caretakers. so the prince came to check on the status of his boat, though he only really wanted to see the carpenter. finally the boat was finished. but instead of announcing it was finished, as after that the carpenter would no longer be able to see the prince, he went to the castle in the dead of night. he snuck into the prince’s rooms and as there was no one else there, they had sex. it was wonderful and they were both very happy. afterward, the carpenter told the prince that the boat was finished. he asked the prince to go away with him, though he said he would understand if the prince wanted to stay and do princely things. the prince immediately agreed to go away with him. they gathered their things quickly and set sail at dawn. they sailed for many days and finally found a land where no one knew who the prince was. they settled there for some time but decided they wanted to see more of the world. they had both had enough of just sitting around. so they spent the rest of their days exploring the world in their boat, together and happy. the end.


End file.
